Twins of Evil
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: Twins of Evil. Involves romance too, I guess. Summary : Going to the Alice Academy, UNDER DISGUISES! Will Mikan's and Hotaru's school life become interesting with Ruka and Natsume plus their friends and family? R&R! Pairings as usual... :D
1. Plans

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Plop.

Clink.

Cheers~ NOT.

Liquid trickled down the two's throats. The glasses were then placed onto the table.

"How was it?"

"Fine. Better than I expected it though."

"Same here, Strange, it tastes just the same." A girl nodded.

"Yeah, including the metallic taste." Another girl beside the first girl nodded.

"This is perfect. No need to take whatsoever. Just prepare a glass of water, plop one of these tablets in and there you go. All good." Girl #2 grinned. Girl #1 gave a small smile.

"Totally agreed here. Come on, we have to make more of these and sell." Girl #1 dragged Girl #2 all around gathering the ingredients, having money signs in her eyes.

"You're right. People inside and outside the palace would probably like these. It means a permanent source for them. Only a glass of water and one tablet at a time."

"Heh heh heh... Of course." Girl #1 replied, her eyes gleaming brightly. Girl #2 sweatdropped. Girl #1 is always such a money lover _AND _blackmailer, sigh.

Identities revealed : Girl #1 is Hotaru, Girl #2 is Mikan.

In the middle of their work, they heard knocks on the door. Amanashita, a robot Hotaru made, opened the door. It was Hana, one of the maids working there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hotaru-sama, Mikan-sama. Breakfast is ready to serve at the dining room. Yuka-sama told me to come and get the both of you." Hotaru gave a slight nod, indicating she got it, while Mikan greeted Hana, told her to drop the honorifics and they will go there in a few minutes, so she can excuse herself. Hana excused herself, closing the door on her way out.

"So? Breakfast?" Mikan asked. Hotaru nodded.

"And we have to show them this." Hotaru pointed at the tablets that they made first try.

"Yes, of course. It's important." Mikan nodded.

Breakfast. Yes, vampires need not eat food or drink, except drinking blood duh, even breathe. (A/N : No need to breathe, that part was taken from Twilight, lol.)

But the girls are taught to appreciate human food and be like a human, though they have special abilities like inhuman speed and strength as a vampire (A/N : Taken from a Blue Blood novel, Masquerade. ) and a power called Alices, which certain humans possess. ( A/N : From GA of course! Since this _is _a GA flanfic afterall.)

So Mikan and Hotaru plus their families eat human food daily, drinking human blood only when necessary. Hotaru gathered a few tablets into a small rectangular container, pocket size, and they went to the dining room after locking the door securely just for safety purposes.

* * *

At the dining room,

The doors opened and in walking, came Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan was wearing a white colour tank top with a black over-sized sleeveless shirt over it and black short shorts with a white belt.

Hotaru was wearing the same thing, except that the colour were switched, black tank top with white over-sized sleeveless shirt and white short shorts with black belt.

Both of them wore black and white checkered Converse shoes with flippable sides. The theme was black and white, that day. Just kidding, they just felt like wearing those.

Mikan also wore a silver cross necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Hotaru wore the same accessories. They would have been mistook for twins outdoors if not for the different colours of their hair and eyes.

Hotaru's eyes are amethyst and her hair is raven while Mikan's eyes are hazel and her hair is auburn. Mikan happened to be _taller_ than Hotaru but keep that to yourself _if_ you don't want to _die_ yet.

Mikan and Hotaru behaves cold and emotionless outside their home. They are their own selves at home. Because they have been with each other since birth, you could say that they are twins, though Mikan's birthday is on 1st January while Hotaru's on 25th October ( A/N : Mikan's I'm sure. But Hotaru's I'm not sure if it is 25th October.) Yup, Mikan is older than Hotaru by 298days or about 9months 25days. ( A/N : I went and counted it! Which was a silly thing to do afterall. Sigh.. But too bad too sad, I already went and did the counting. xD)

Mikan just celebrated her 14th birthday not long ago. Back on with the story.

Hotaru and Mikan walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Mother, Father, Aunt and Uncle." Hotaru and Mikan greeted. The girls' mothers are sisters so that makes them not only best friends and 'twins', but also cousins. Their family lived together in the palace, so-called _palace_, which is actually a _grand mansion_, which is fully occupied by vampires, I must say, true, except for the maids and workers that are humans but are trustworthy and loyal to them. Some cousins live there and their relatives, and guards who are mostly lower rank vampires. Their family, Mikan's and Hotaru's, are purebloods, the highest rank in the vampire world. But not only their family, and also other families, like the _Hyuugas_.

"Good morning, my dears." The four adults chorused childishly. Hotaru and Mikan noted it as suspicious and shot the adults questioning looks. The four adults exchanged looks and sighed, motioning for the girls to sit, and they did, but still looking at the adults, waiting for an answer explanation.

"Alright alright. This is it... Both of you are transferring to a prestigious school called Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy. You two will be living in the dorms, since it's easier, and enroll there.' Mikan's father started.

'It is not a normal school. It is a school with humans and vampires, both who possess the power called Alices. Only those who have Alices can enter.' Hotaru's father finished.

'And of course, both of you will be privileged students there.' both men chorused cheerfully. Mikan and Hotaru exchanged looks and nodded. Being together for a long time makes it possible to communicate without speaking to each other.

"We're... Going to accept this..." Hotaru started. The adults' faces smiled brightly.

"But. On certain conditions." Mikan continued, the adults' faces dimmed.

"First, we don't want to be one of those stuck-up privileged students." Hotaru stated coldly in a business tone, making the adults flinch.

"Second, we want to be enrolled there as _normal _students, and not as a vampire." Mikan stated coldly like Hotaru, but much more colder and sharp, in a business tone too, making the adults scared.

"But-" Yuka, Mikan's mother, tried to say, but was interrupted by Hotaru.

"We know how to conceal our presence and appear as a human and its presence, yet that you must not ask how." The adults nodded, still in fear.

"Third, do _NOT _worry or interfere our things at the academy." Hotaru spoke again in the same cold business tone, the adults' eyes widened.

"How could we not? You two are our precious darlings!" Kyoko, Hotaru's mother, and Yuka chorused. The girls glared at them, sending shivers down the adults' spines.

"that, will be _our _business." Hotaru stated in business tone.

"No matter what, do _NOT _interfere unless we asked you to." Mikan warned, still in the business tone too.

"No protesting whatsoever." -Hotaru

"Unless you don't want us to enroll there." -Mikan.

"That is all. Now if you don't mind, we have something important to say." Mikan and Hotaru said in unison. Hotaru took out the rectangular pocket size container that held the tablets while Mikan used one of her Alices to get four glasses of water from nowhere and moved them in front of the adults.

Hotaru then dropped a tablet into each glass. The clear water turned crimson red, making the adults surprised.

"What is that?" Kyo, Hotaru's father, asked.

* * *

"Invention #185632. Recipe is confidential. Tablets that dissolve in water. Made to fit vampires. The name is : blood tablet. Invented by : Hotaru Sakura Azumi Imai from Imai clan and Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara from Yukihara clan. One glass of water per tablet for one usage. Because it is able to become a permanent source, it is going to be selling hot. Packaged in small rectangular containers. 20tablets in each. One for 10, 000 yen." Hotaru was a lady of many words when it comes to inventions.

The number stands for the item made is which experiment. Hotaru's eyes gleamed brightly when she mentions the money part. The adults and Mikan sweatdropped.. The 'Hotaru Sakura Azumi Imai' and 'Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara' names are used often by the two. They appear in school as twins, Hikaru Sakura and Miki Sakura, with silly facades, you know, with the nerd thing and over cheerful one. Outside, they appear in twins too, Hikari Azumi and Miko Azumi, looking like the usual plain girls on the streets. In the business world and their vampire world, they appear in their real identities, Hotaru Imai and Mikan Yukihara, dressing in their real attitudes and looks.

* * *

A secret about the Imai and Yukihara clan, is that they are assassins that deal with the evil(s). Known for assassination worldwide, ruthless and cruel ways/methods/killing and swift, the best in the world, but their clan is known as Ai clan and Ra clan, the last two alphabets of the real names of the clan. They know things about the whole world clearly, gets information the fastest, because they have a lot of connections, and don't forget, they're vampires. Each had a signature. Mainly Hotaru and Mikan that assassinates.

Taking over the family businesses, right, because they have a lot, and some will go to her brothers, Persona Rei Serio Sakura Azumi Yukihara, Youichi Hijiri Sakura Azumi Yukihara, Tsubasa Andou Sakura Azumi Yukihara. But mostly goes to her, the most reliable one, the one with most abilities. Her brothers are at Alice Academy, Mikan knew, and she looks forward to seeing them again of course. And Hotaru have a brother, Subaru Imai, who just have one identity throughout, working as a doctor, at Alice Academy too. Now back on with the story,

* * *

"Now drink. We tested it. It's safe, I can guarantee." Mikan assured them, eyes gleaming brightly like Hotaru, smiling evilly, that's to the adults. In reality, Hotaru and Mikan's eyes are gleaming brightly, yes, and smiling evilly, no. They were showing hopeful signs, hoping that their parents would like the tablets from their experiment.

But to the adults, their eyes are gleaming brightly because they have something up their sleeves and they're smiling evilly because they think their plan will be a success. The adults suspected that they're playing pranks like they always do, so they refused the drink.

"Drink. It." Both Hotaru and Mikan ordered, taking out their personal Baka gun from nowhere, the newest, version 9.1, and aiming it at the four, making them gulp in fear. Mikan scoffed inwardly.

_"What kind of parents are scared of their child? It's ridiculous." _Mikan sent via telepathy to Hotaru.

_"As you can see, the answer is 'their kind', baka. Of course it's ridiculous." _Hotaru replied back via telepathy.

_"Apparently, they're the only four of their 'scared of their own children' kind too." _Mikan added, with a small giggle, causing Hotaru to snort. Of course, mentally. The adults looked at each other and decided to drink the glasses of crimson liquid together.

And so they drank... Gulped it down in one 'sip'... They placed the glasses down... A few seconds of silence...

And their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

_Tch. Late&Slow reaction-ners. _Hotaru and Mikan thought. Their parents looked at each other and started a private conversation via telepathy between them. Hotaru and Mikan just stood there motionless, waiting for them to be done. After like what 10-15minutes had passed, the adults finished and turned to face the two motionless teenagers.

"So... What do you two want to do with this?" Kyoko started.

"And how in the world did you two made this?" Yuka finished.

"We, want to bring this into medicine market, and sell it, by the name of blood tablet, common sense it's the vampire market though." Mikan explained, like speaking to four 4years old children.

"And, as we have stated earlier, recipe is confidential." Hotaru repeated the last part, emphasizing on the word 'confidential'.

"Okay... And the condition to enroll there is this?" Izumi Yukihara asked. The two nodded. And so, it was now decided that Hotaru and Mikan would enroll in Gakuen Alice, Alice Academy. As normal students. With their invention going on sale in the market. They are now planning a plan. Disguises. After the breakfast, they went to their study room to sit down and discuss.

* * *

After the discussion.

Hotaru and Mikan were back at the lab, making more tablets.

Here's the plans :

Mikan is going to dye her hair black, braid it, wear black colour eye contacts, black large thick rimmed square glasses, the uniform with no alterations, and the skirt at knee length.

Hotaru is going to dye her hair blonde, with short mini micro sjirts and the uniform's first few buttons unbuttoned. With silver chains hanging on the skirt. Mikan also have the same silver chains hanging on the skirt like Hotaru, but barely noticeable.

Heck, that's troubling. Why don't they just use an Appearance Changing Alice or an object that have that ability? Because their plan would be foiled if they got found using other Alices than the introduced one.

Mikan is to be introduced like this : "H-Hi, m-my name i-is M-Mika S-Sakura, P-Pleased to meet e-everyone." Fixing your glasses and smile an ugly smile to them, showing teeth with braces, face with freckles and pimples too, Mikan added.

Hotaru snorted at Mikan's all-too-dramatic-and-ridiculous plan.

Then Hotaru's introduction would be like : "Hi~ I'm Hikaru Sakura. I have the Boy Phenomenon Alice. I'm currently single~" Blinking eyes, flitting eyelashes and smiling seductively.

"God, that's even much more dramatic and ridiculous, not to mention exaggerated, than my disguise." Mikan rolled her eyes while saying, after she heard Hotaru's plan of disguise.

Boy Phenomenon Alice, Hotaru got Mikan to insert it into her. Hotaru have the Invention Alice, while Mikan have the Nullification, S.E.C(Steal, Erase, Copy), together with the Insertion Alice.

But they were entering with one original Alice, no cheats, and one fake Alice, Alice stone inserted in.

"Eww... That's totally... God, I'm speechless, Hotaru." Mikan shook her head, sweatdropping about the plan once again. _I wonder how it'll look like... _Mikan pictured the scene in her mind and laughed her head off at how Hotaru would be. _Oh boy, there would be no more peaceful days, and how long can Hotaru stand it? Heh heh heh... _Mikan giggled at the thought of what will happen, when Hikaru Sakura turns from the slut/bitch to evil Blackmailer Ice Queen. _That would be when Hotaru can't stand anymore nonsense!~

* * *

_

BAKA BAKA BAKA! Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun from nowhere and shot Mikan.

"Whatever hell you're thinking of in that mind of yours that makes you giggle like crazy, I bet 1 million yen you're like that because you're imagining what would happen in school with _my_ disguise."

"And what would happen if I cannot take it anymore." Hotaru added.

"_WHEN, _not if." Mikan corrected. "I bet 1 million yen it's gonna be soon." she rubbed the bump where she got shot and grinned.

"And I bet 1 million yen you're gonna be so in to the character of a nerd." Hotaru challenged Mikan to bet.

"Well, I bet 1 million yen, you're gonna be so in to the character of a slut/bitch." Mikan said. Then a playful smile formed on her lips. She snickered.

"And you _have _to be the _greatest fan _and so-called/self-claimed _girlfriend _of Natsume Hyuuga. The arrogant cocky royal blood vampire prince, though his rannk is lower than us. Because he studies there and is the hottest in the academy." Mikan smirked. Hotaru's expression was the one and only yours truly of extreme horror.

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly. Hotaru looked at her as if she's crazy. Something popped into Mikan's mind out of the blue. Mikan kept quiet and took out her personal laptop. She typed, clicked, and read.

"Ah!" Mikan smirked. Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently. She reached for her mug of water and drank.

"Ruka is studying at Alice Academy too! Be happy, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

* * *

The reactions that followed was... Not gonna tell! Revealed only in the next chapter! They bet 1 million yen and 1 million yen after and after, don't forget why, because they are really rich!

* * *

On the next chapter :

_"W-What?" _

_"Oh. But there's something I would like to say, and warn you about."_

_"Hotaru, shall we?"

* * *

_

_**Author's notes : **__Hi guys! Happy Valentine's! This is my Valentine's Day present to all! A new story! I cut short it actually.. I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow. The rest of it is in my phone, yet to type into my computer, xD. Hope you guys like this new story! _


	2. Meeting again after 7 years

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

Sorry I did not update as promised! I was busy with my projectS. xD But still I updated now right? Better than none! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes in the chapter okay? I don't have a beta reader, and even though I correct some mistakes, it's only when I see them then do I correct them, which is sometimes, because I tend to miss out on most. D: But nonetheless, enjoy!~

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

"And you _have _to be the _greatest fan _and so-called/self-claimed _girlfriend _of Natsume Hyuuga. The arrogant cocky royal blood vampire prince, though his rannk is lower than us. Because he studies there and is the hottest in the academy." Mikan smirked. Hotaru's expression was the one and only yours truly of extreme horror.

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly. Hotaru looked at her as if she's crazy. Something popped into Mikan's mind out of the blue. Mikan kept quiet and took out her personal laptop. She typed, clicked, and read.

"Ah!" Mikan smirked. Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently. She reached for her mug of water and drank.

"Ruka is studying at Alice Academy too! Be happy, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Coughs were heard, mug dropped onto the floor. Thankfully, it's shockproof.

"W-What...?" Hotaru stuttered and blushed at what Mikan had exclaimed.

"Want me to repeat again?" Hotaru nodded. She has to make sure that she didn't hear wrong.

"Okay..." Mikan grinned.

"I said, your childhood sweetheart Ruka Nogi, is studying at the academy!" Mikan shouted loudly on purpose and showed her laptop screen to Hotaru. On it, was Ruka's information in the academy. Hotaru wondered if Mikan had hacked into the system.

"For Your Information, Kazu is the headmaster of Gakuen Alice, Alice Academy." Mikan grinned. Hotaru smirked. She had already regained logic from the Ruka shock.

"So we get to do a lot of things we want!" Mikan and Hotaru chorused.

"Oh. But there's something I would like to say, and warn you about." Mikan said in a serious tone. (A/N : Great, the happy atmosphere is spoiled. D: Okay, lol, I made it like that ;P) Hotaru shot her a questioning look.

"Ruka is the bestfriend of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Since childhood. I guess that's after we separated, since we were together from birth. Well, Ruka is also the hottest in the academy other than Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. So you have to be a fan of both. And being in your disguise, you know... Worst ever, is that Ruka, like me, he can recognise you no matter how you disguise yourself, even if you're disfigured, ashes, or what. So... I guess you probably get what I'm saying about. And so, we _have _to contact Ruka. And explain to him. So that he will not misunderstand. And remember, he does not know of our real status yet. We shall reveal it to him as things come by, okay? But I wonder if the way to contact him would still be the same... It's been 7 years, hasn't it? Such a long time huh... Mikan whispered the last sentence softly as she looked back at Hotaru. They were sitting beside a large glass window. Mikan was looking out as she spoke, while Hotaru just stared at her and looked down when she looked at her.

"Hotaru, shall we?" Mikan reached out her hand and asked. Hotaru nodded and took her hand. Mikan opened the large glass window.

"3. 2. 1." Mikan counted. At the count of 1, both of them placed their index finger and thumb on their lips and whistled. The whistle was long and loud. Rather than ear piercing, it was musical. It's the special way to contact Ruka, and he always comes or reply, no matter where he is, or what he is doing. The two whistled again for 6 times. They whistled 7 times in total, the usual number of whistles they decided on.

"I hope he hears it somehow..." Hotaru muttered.

"He will. I used the Amplification Alice to amplify the sound. Even if he does not, we still have the animals to carry the message." Mikan reassured.

* * *

Now now now... To on the other hand, where Ruka and Natsume is.

**Ruka's POV **

It was lunchtime on a Sunday. Here I am, sitting beside my bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. He had no missions today.

(A/N : You wanna know why? It's not because there are really no missions that day, but it is that Mr. Persona Rei Serio Sakura Azumi Yukihara is too happy that his sisters, Hotaru's like a sister to him, is coming to the academy to study, which means he can see them more. And so, DA have no missions for that day, which they don't know the reason for, but was still happy, except Mr. Youichi Hijiri Sakura Azumi Yukihara, who knew the reason, and was also very happy like Rei, that his sisters, Hotaru is also, like a sister to him, are coming to the academy to study, means he can also see them more... :DDD )

I had known him when I was 8. After my childhood bestfriends left me for a year. It's been 7 years already. I wonder how they are doing... Hotaru and Mikan... Sigh... So here I am, sitting in the shade of the largest Sakura treee in the academy and holding the Usagi-chan that Hotaru gave me for my 5th birthday.

I'm petting it, and my bestfriend beside, with a manga propped on his face. I offered him some takoyaki. He took off his manga and glared at me playfully.

"Hn." he grunted, after having some takoyaki. (A/N : OMG! TAKOYAKI! I hadn't had that in ages.. *cries* Ruka! Why don't you give me some! It's one of my favourites, okay! Stupid Ruka... xDDD)

Suddenly, I heard a loud and long whistle. Instead of being ear pierceing, it was musical. Natsume and I listened to the whistle. To our surprise, it continued until 7 times and stopped.

Now, why does the whistle sound so much like the one that Hotaru and Mikan used before to call me...?

WAIT! What... was I thinking? We separated 7 years ago... God. What if it was them? I decided to whistle back, you know, just in case it was them.

When a 7 times whistle come, the reply would be one short whistle and one of the long ones. I counted 1 to 3, placed my thumb and index finger to my lips and whistled. Usagi-chan was excited too, it kept on looking at the direction where the whistle came from. Natsume looked at me with an are-you-crazy-Ruka look which I returned with a smile. He need not know anything. When the time comes, then shall I explain. I waited for the reply if it was Hotaru and Mikan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The reply whistle was heard.

Mikan and Hotaru widened their eyes in surprise. Mikan grinned and Hotaru smiled.

"Let's whistle back the last one and let the animals have a part." Hotaru whistled half of the long one and paused. Mikan whistled the other half and stopped. Hotaru whistled one last half and together they whistled a long one. Mikan used an Animal Pheromone Alice to call forth a giant hawk to pass the message of inviting Ruka to their house aand lead him here.

Now, Mikan and Hotaru went to the kitchen and prepare their lunch. Well, they aren't spoiled and know how to cook, so they have their own own food. Only breakfast on Sundays are served. Family day, right? Since their parents are quite busy. Mikan and Hotaru happen to have no missions that Sunday. To let them pack their things to go to the academy tomorrow, says their parents, and so, they have no missions.

That's the reason they were in the lab experimenting and created the blood tablets. All because they were bored.

See what geniuses like them do when they're bored?

* * *

Well, on the other hand, don't forget our dear Ruka!

Ruka heard the awaited whistle reply and jumped for joy happily! Hey, I'm being serious jere. Ruka _really _did jump. For joy. Which the Usagi-chan jumped too. Well, both of them are overjoyed, aren't they? Well, it's really great, when your childhood bestfriends contact you after _7 years_ right? But they should look at where they are now.

Under a Sakura tree in school. With Natsume Hyuuga staring at him like he's an alien, or an animal gone crazy. Ruka stopped his actions in horror.

_My reputation... Oh god, I'm glad Hotaru isn't here right now. Just imagine what she would do... _Ruka thought and shivered at the thought of Hotaru's blackmail.

_Ha! It would be worse when Hotaru arrives man... And don't forget Mikan, who likes to help Hotaru too! Uh oh... Bad days. _Ruka thought.

Well, back to his reputation thing.

But Hotaru and Mikan are much more important, Ruka decided. So he took his rabbit and jumped again. Natsume ended up giving weird stares to his bestfriend. A giant hawk appeared suddenly, and so, Ruka used his alice. Only to find out that Hotaru and Mikan invited him to their house. With the hawk leading the way. And so, without a word, because he was too excited, he jumped into the air as the hawk swept down.

Ruka held on to its claws and off they went, out of Natsume's sight, leaving him cluelessly shocked. He was thinking '_God, did Ruka just got kidnapped? Right in front of me? No! Oh. Oh wait. The hawk shouldn't be from academy grounds. And the academy does not allow anything other than its own items to enter. Wait! What if it was the Z organisation or the AAO? They must have hacked the system! Uh... The system's un-hackable. So... Argh... Now what! Oh yes, the headmaster!' _and so, our dear Natsume Hyuuga went to the headmaster's office. But of course, the headmaster knows where Ruka is. His dear nieces, Mikan and Hotaru, have already informed him.

* * *

Now, back with Mikan.

Mikan and Hotaru were eating in the kitchen when our dear Mr. Ruka Nogi arrived.

"Oh." Mikan said expressionlessly as she looked up from her food to Ruka and then back to eating her food. _Food's more important than your childhood bestfriend whom you had not seen for 7 years and just saw? _Ruka sweatdropped. Mikan didn't change at all.. Still same old Mikan, food-lover.

Hotaru blushed faintly at the sight of her childhood sweetheart as Mikan had claimed him to be, looked down to her food and continued to eat it.

Ruka, well, he blushed at the sight of Hotaru. He almost couldn't recognise them! Well Ruka, _seven _freaking long _years _have passed. So, duh, the girls have grown.

Speak for yourself, Mister I'm-the-hottest-in-the-academy-other-than-Natsume-Hyuuga. Lol. Okays, back on with the story. I'm listening to Hatsune Miku - Kiseki no Umi, as I type this chapter from my phone to wordpad. It's really nice. I encourage all to listen to it :D

"Err... H-Hi...?" Ruka stuttered uncertainly, not knowing what to say, or how to greet your long time no see childhood bestfriend(Mikan) and long time no see childhood sweetheart/crush(Hotaru). Mikan finished her food and stood up to go and wash up. Hotaru passed her plates and utensils to Mikan and went to the refrigerator. Ruka just stood there, not knowing what to do. He hadn't had any idea that Hotaru and Mikan lived in such a grand mansion. And has such perfect facilities.

In the past, he remembered them living near each other in small cottages. He lived with his parents, while Hotaru and Mikan lived by themselves. They are orphans and are poor, was what he assumed, since he had never seen their parents around before(A/N : Duh, Hotaru's and Mikan's parents are busy people you know? They handle a lot of important things as the leads of the vampire world! Not only that, also the business world and underworld.) and they did not have much facilities in the small cottages. But now seeing the grand mansion, he was exactly speechless.

"Hey Ruka. Sit down." Mikan sat down in her seat. Hotaru took out drinks from the refrigerator and went to sit down, placing the drinks on a tray onto the table. Ruka sat down on the seat in the middle. They are seated like this : Hotaru on the left, Mikan on the right, and Ruka in the middle, above Hotaru and Mikan.

"So... It's nice to see you again, Ruka. It's been 7 years huh. How are you?" Mikan asked, facing Ruka.

"Well, uh, it's nice to see you two again too. 7 years _is _ quite a long time. I'm fine, how about you two? I was quite surprised when I heard the whistle. And look at this grand mansion too." Ruka replied.

"Ah... Ha. That was... The past. When we were... Er... Our parents were busy and we are independent afterall." Mikan explained, unsure of how to.

"Eh! I-I thought both of you were... o-orphans... And poor..."

"Heh? It's okay... We wanted to show that impression to everyone anyways. But now, back to the topic. The... Erm... Motive... Er... We contacted you is because we would like to explain things to you so when you meet it, you will _not _misunderstand." Mikan stopped and looked at Hotaru. Hotaru casted Ruka a glance and looked at Mikan.

"Well... It's like this. We are entering Alice Academy tomorrow, under some disguises, so we hope that you wouldn't be greatly affected by it... Or how we act. Because that's our disguise. It's fake, so we hope that you will not expose us or give one single clue to others that you know us and who we are." Hotaru said.

"And we are pretty sorry that we gave you the wrong impression of how we are. Though that is just how we are." Mikan grinned at Ruka's confused face on what she had just said.

"Okay, I meant that we're sorry for giving you the wrong impression that we're orphans and are poor. We just want a simple life. Though that is... -sigh- Don't get me started on it. Now now Ruka, you owe us some explanations..." Mikan and Hotaru smirked.

* * *

"E-Eh! N-Nani? What explanations?" Ruka was surprised. Well, he does have the right to be surprised. Since he just met with his childhood bestfriend and childhood sweetheart/crush, confused by Mikan and Hotaru's earlier 'explanation' and what they mean by he owe them some explanations.

"You, yourself, is a vampire. And a royal pureblood at that. Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we friends, no scratch that, together ever since birth? Okay, excluding the last 7 years. And why did you even become friends with normal human beings like us? Isn't it not worth? We're not worth of your erm... Acknowledgement... Are we?" Mikan nudged Hotaru using her left foot inder the table, urging her to agree. It's true anyways, _if only _ they are really *ahem* _normal human beings, _which in fact they're *ahem* not, and continue her words.

Hotaru glared at Mikan, who just stuck out her tongue and made a 'bleh' face. Hotaru mouthed 'childish' at Mikan's action, while said girl just did the 'bleh' face action again. Hotaru rolled her eyes and then spoke.

"Yes yes, yes we are..-"

"Not." Mikan interrupted. Hotaru sent a glarea towards Mikan. 'I haven't even finished my sentence!' Hotaru mouthed angrily. Mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"We're not worthy of your... Acknowledgement, true." Hotaru glared at Mikan while speaking. Mikan pretended to shiver, as though she is afraid of Hotaru's glare, which was not, in Mikan's case. Hotaru rolled her eyes once again in reply.

Ruka let out a chuckle in reply. Ruka let out a chuckle and started laughing. He had been trying to hold it in, but they were too hilarious for him. Hotaru and Mikan looked at him in surprise and confuse. Then realisation hit them in the face. Hotaru and Mikan stared at him emotionlessly and stood up from the table. They went through a secret passage they installed/made themselves from the hidden side of the wall beside the kitchen exit door to their room.

Throwing a silent tantrum each to Ruka, who is still laughing hard, since Hotaru and Mikan moved with vampire speed and not the normal speed so they were really fast, even faster than Ruka, because they are the highest rank, rather than the normal royal pureblood like Ruka and Natsume.

Ruka was new there and did not know the place. Especially such a grand mansion, or palace of vampires and humans, he would not know where to go. Ruka just realised that, as he stopped laughing abruptly because the two were missing. Hotaru and Mikan smirked on seeing Ruka's look of horror through the screens from security cameras installed there. Ruka stood up and glanced around.

* * *

_Kami-sama, what now? _He thought. Hotaru used her laptop to send commands to Amanoshita to go to Ruka and lead him to the... Small lounge around the corner of their room through a secret passage which Ruka had thought that it was a shortcut, because it looks like the rest of the excellent high quality interior he saw. (A/N : Duh ;P Cos' the two are rich.)

_God, why am I being led into a shortcut route to Hotaru and Mikan by a Mikan lookalike robot that was obviously created by Hotaru, since the robot had mentioned Hotaru as its master when it had told him to follow it. _Ruka sighed heavily. _I totally forgot about the academy and Natsume. _

"No shit, Sherlock. Then let's send you back." Mikan joked, but still having the bit of harshness and seriousness in her tone and words.

"E-Eh! N-No! I didn't mean it that way!" Ruka replied flusteredly.

"Haha. Just kidding." Mikan laughed it off cheerfully. Ruka sweatdropped. _She doesn't seem like she's kidding. Oh! And how did she..._

"Hey Mikan, how did you know what I was thinking of?" Ruka blurted out what he was thinking. Mikan froze while Hotaru flinched. That didn't went un-noticed by our dear Ruka's eyes though. He knew something was wrong. _'We are entering Alice Academy tomorrow, under some disguises.' 'We just want a simple life. Though that is...' 'Why did you even become friends with normal human beings like us?' 'Not worthy of your... Erm... Acknowledge...' _Mikan and Hotaru's words echoed in his mind.

He began thinking hard as Mikan and Hotaru racked their brains to find an explanation. They had one planned, but now in a different situation than the planned one, they didn't know how to explain. _Well... Here it goes. An immediate stupid explanation. _Mikan sent to Hotaru via telepathy.

"Well, Ruka, truth is that..."

* * *

On the next chapter :

_"No! Impossible!_

_"Please keep this a secret. We trust you, Ruka"_

_"Good morning class! There's two new students today! Please welcome them!"_

_"Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochu, Koko, Yuu...? What the fuck is everyone doing here?" _

_"Oh my god!"_

Mikan - Remember to catch the next chapter! Sayonara!~

* * *

_**Author's notes : **__Hi guys! This is chapter 2 of my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon. I'm updating today because I was sick and so I didn't go to school and have time to type. _

_If not, I would be updating on this Sunday. Not Saturday, because I have some matters on, from morning to night. Sigh.. A public concert that my school is having at UCC, NTU. From morning 8:15am to 10:30pm. Rehearsal and then the real concert. _

_I was actually performing, but I was replaced. Which I was actually glad for, because I didn't want to perform in front of so many people, but too bad for my friend, who is performing. I_

_ joined performing arts only this year. GuZheng Ensemble. I do percussions until April. So is my friend :D April is when we do GuZheng. _

_If you don't know what it is, search google for it :D _

_See ya' all next chapter! Which I will upload ASAP I can. Erm, please review.. yea.. And about the whistle thing, it was random. Too bad if you don't like it. I know it was kinda weird and.. childish...? But okay, it's already written. yea.. see.. ya... next chapter. xP._


	3. GOMEN

_**Author's note : **_

_HEY EVERYONE! _

Yea.. uh.. just saying hi..

And a really very SORRY! Because I cannot update for any time sooner. ... Yea..

Until the end of next month, March, or April...

Until my results are better, and I don't fail..

Because I am BANNED FROM COMPUTER!

Because I failed four subjects in my progress report. So, SORRY MINNA! I won't be uploading for quite a while!

GOMEN! D:

Even though this story just started not long ago D:


	4. School, and Partners?

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

Erm, hi guys, er.. Long time no see. Was banned from computer due to bad grades. Now, only weekends are available for me, so I might not update soon after. Maybe weekly.. or once in a while, monthly...?

Pretty sorry, that I'm not updating much. As I said, banned. D: But still, enjoy~

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

He began thinking hard as Mikan and Hotaru racked their brains to find an explanation. They had one planned, but now in a different situation than the planned one, they didn't know how to explain. _Well... Here it goes. An immediate stupid explanation. _Mikan sent to Hotaru via telepathy.

"Well, Ruka, truth is that..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"We're not normal human beings." Mikan said.

"We're... Humans with Alices." Hotaru spoke robotically. (A/N : Is there even such a word? Oh never mind. I'll just continue it. xD)

" Artificial Alice humans in short." Mikan stated. Ruk was way beyond the word 'shocked'.

"R-Really...?" he asked. Surely his ears aren't working well. Artificial Alice humans? There must be something wrong.

"No." Hotaru and Mikan replied emotionlessly at the same time, making Ruka think if they were joking about the artificial alice humans thing.

"Are the both of you joking?" he asked curiously.

"Hey! How did 'cha know that?" Mikan and Hotaru stated so ever surprisedly. (A/N : Once again, is there even such a word? God, this is getting out of hand. My language xP) Ruka's jaw dropped wide to the floor.

"Are the both of you kidding me?" he narrowed his eyes at Hotaru and Mikan after he retrieved his 'dropped' jaw.

"Yes." the two replied emotionlessly. Too bad for Ruka. He fainted immediately after what they had said. Poor Ruka... Surprises for him all day long.

"_OOPS. _Did we overdid it?" Mikan asked all too innocently with sarcasm in her tone. Hotaru rolled her eyes and went to drag Ruka to a couch using an invention.

* * *

A few hours later. Let's say it's 7 in the evening, okay?

The twins, I mean the two, were doing their work on making more blood tablets. While our dear Mr. Ruka Nogi is still lying unconscious on the couch. The twins, I mean the two, (A/N : Not again! I kept typing twins, xD) took a glance at him to make sure he's still unconscious and tried the two glasses of liquid containing the new batch of blood tablets to test. As they took a sip and drank it down, Ruka _coincidentally _woke up...

Due to the fact that he _is _a vampire, and a pureblood at that, his nose... Well... Reacted to the smell of blood, from the blood tablet. His natural instincts, no, it should be all vampires' instincts. As he woke up, the faint smell of blood became stronger. Then he remembered that he was currently at Hotaru and Mikan's housem no, scratch that, grand mansion, and he smelt blood. So he jolted up, only to see Hotaru and Mikan drinking liquid from glasses.

_Oh, they're safe... Wait! T-That's not blood, is it?_ Ruka thought, referring to the _red _liquid that the girls were drinking. The said girls drank finished and turned around to check if Ruka is still unconscious with their empty glasses in their hands. And Ruka was awake... Staring at them.

"I-Is that b-blood?" he asked with a shocked/unbelievable tone. Hotaru and Mikan were shocked dead. The glasses dropped to the floor and shattered.

"R-Ruka... Y-You're..." Hotaru and Mikan stuttered nervously, both only having one thought on their minds. _We're dead, _they thought simultaneously as they looked at Ruka.

"Awake?" Ruka stated. The two gulped and nodded. Another split personality of Ruka came out.

"I asked, is that blood?" Ruka said in a cold and emotionless tone, though not as cold, sharp or emotionless as Hotaru and Mikan, it was still quite scary to see the normal Ruka like that.

"Y-Yes." Hotaru and Mikan replied nervously. Ruka raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"If it is, why are the both of you drinking that?" Ruka stared at them. Hotaru and Mikan opened their mouths to say something, but nothing came out, and they closed it. Ruka already had a conclusion in his mind.

"Vampires." Ruka deadpanned. Hotaru and Mikan, who were looking at him fron the start, turned away from his stare. They looked away in guilt.

_Oh my god Hotaru._

_Oh my god Mikan._

_He found out! We already wanted to break the truth to him, but he found out beforehand! _

_Shit! What should we do now? _

_Oh! I have just a great idea. _

The telepathy conversation started and ended, without affecting their perfectly expressionless face at all. So-called relaxed on the outside but dying inside.

"Vampires." Ruka repeated.

"Is that wh-" he asked.

"No." Hotaru cut Ruka off.

"In case you didn't know, which I don't think you know, we were just testing our new batch of product from our latest experiment earlier." Mikan 'explained', hoping Ruka believes. That was her 'great idea'. Well, it was true anyway, if Ruka doesn't believe, then so be it. They _were_ testing out the product. Ruka shrugged his shoulders.

"So... Why did the both of you call me here? Just to tell me you're disguising yourselves when entering the academy? I don't think that's all." Ruka stated.

"You're right. That isn't all." Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"As you know, and definitely can sense, that we're normal human beings, only that we have Alices. But that is not all. The reason why we looked away from you the moment you stated that we are vampires, is because we _are _vampires. But the product testing thing was real though. Wanna try it? It's gonna be on sale in the market qutie soon, Ruka Nogi, Kai from Al clan. You can use it you know? It's easier." Ruka was shocked dead by Mikan's words.

"How did-" Ruka started, but was interrupted by Mikan.

"Meet Mia, from Ra clan."

"And Rui from Ai clan." Mikan and Hotaru revealed thier mission identities to Ruka.

Mia, the 'Mi' from 'Mi'kan, and 'a' from Sakur'a'.

Rui, the 'Ru' from Hota'Ru', and 'i' from Ima'i'.

Al is actually Al' from anim'Al', since the family love animals. 'Ka' is from Ru'Ka', and 'i' from Nog'i'.

"W-What?" Ruka stuttered in shock. Know why? Mia and Rui are well-known for being ruthless and swift in their missions and with decisions, not to mention well-connected and skilled.

"H-How can that be?"

"It's true, Ruka, We're vampires. We're Mia and Rui."

"No! Impossible" Ruka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Believe it or not. We're also not normal vampires. We're royal pureblood vampires from the Yukihara and Imai clan. Well, they're related. I mean, we're related. Hotaru and I. I'm her cousin. Bestfriend. And so-called twins." Mikan revealed the truth to Ruka.

"Please keep this a secret. We trust you, Ruka." Hotaru glanced at Mikan and looked back at Ruka hopefully.

"I-I guess so." Ruka agreed. Well, basically, they ended up talking the whole evening and night and slept on the couch, close to each other when they were tired. Just like the old days.

* * *

End of chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. JUST KIDDING. Read on. It's morning and the trio woke up, okay?

Birds chirped happily, flying around. Crickets could be heard. It was a Monday morning. Actually, it's only 3am in the morning, to be specific. The tri woke up and prepared for the trip to Gakuen Alcie, Alice Academy, so that they would get there on time.

The girls' parents were glad to see Ruka, and accompanied the trio to Gakuen Alice too. It was the school that their parents once attended too. They arrived there at 6am, with *ahem* a 'female' blonde hair teacher. Their parents recognised 'her' to be Narumi L. Anjou and 'she' turns out to be a 'he'! And 'he', looks like a lady, in the trio's opinions. And worst still...

"I'm your homeroom teacher! Now let's go and prepare for class!" Narumi was wearing a frilly white blouse and a pair of long brown trousers. It's not counted as a lady, but just that Narumi's hair is a bit longer than the shoulder length cut that made him looked like a lady to others, that is, all except himself.

The trio went to the teachers facilities room to ge tthe girls' uniforms, together with Narumi. Ruka separated from them to go to the Special Star dorm to look for Natsume. Ruka was afraid that Natsume would be over-worried for him.

When he entered the room, he heaved a sigh of relief at the sight. He was scared that something happened because the door was unlocked. But to his atonishment, Natsume was actually up and about, preparing for school as usual, as if Ruka hadn't been missing at all and that he wasn't worried at all.

Which wasn't the case after all. Because Natsume was shocked when he saw Ruka looking at him. Then his stoic expression came back on again.

"Tch." Natsume muttered, turned around and just did his things, as if Ruka weren't there at all. Ruka sweatdropped. _My my... He's using the silent way to show that he's angry at my disappearance for only about... Not even 24 hours, by ignoring me? Sigh... Typical Natsume. _Ruka though, as he approached the fire caster.

"Hey, Natsume." Ruka greeted, brushing Usagi-chan's fur. Natsume didn't reply. He just picked a 'Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu' manga from his manga collection on the shelves and walked out of the room to the classroom, since it was 7am and class's starting soon.

Classes start at 8am, but students need to report by 7:15am. Latest's 7:30am. Any later? Yes. But you're LATE. Haha. Not funny.

Ruka chased after Natsume and walked beside him silently to class. He hoped that the girls would be ready for class and their disguises would not affect him.

* * *

Now, to the girls.

Mikan and Hotaru changed into their uniforms. Hotaru ordered Narumi to bring them the necessary items needed for their disguises. Narumi protested, but the consequences of saying 'no' would obviously be terrible. And so, he went to get the items. In only a few minutes, the girls were ready.

Duh, they did it with vampire speed. Which Narumi was shocked at. He knew that they were royal pureblood vampires, and the highest rank, but not moving that fast! He was shocked to see that they were even faster than any other royal pureblood vampire, like Natsume and Ruka. Even faster than Izumi and Yuka, the pair who were known to be the fastest in the vampire world, meaning fastest in the whole world.

Mikan and Hotaru just rolled their eyes at Narumi's reaction and gave a finishing touch to their disguises. And guess what? Mikan was laughing like hell, and tried to breathe, but failed to, because of the hard laughter. Why, if you're curious, I'll tell you. If you connect the laughter to their disguises, would you know why?

The reason why Mikan laughed so hard, is simply because of Hotaru. Remember? Hotaru's disguise. Blonde hair. Hotaru. Hotaru. Blonde hair. Does it match? No way! That's why Mikan laughed so hard. Because Hotaru looks weird/crazy/incompatible with... _that. _Referring to her disguise. While Mikan's disguise jsut look... Okay. Not weird/out of place. Fits herself more than what Mikan had expected. And Mikan was shot by the infamous Baka gun.

"Shut up." Hotaru muttered angrily.

"Oh? Looks like someone's in a bad mood~" Mikan teased.

"Stupid disguise." Hotaru gritted her teeth.

"Relax... Let's jsut treat this as a whole new experience! Plus, I would like to see Rei-nii, Tsubasa-nii, Subaru-nii, and Youichi after class today! Or maybe during lunch... Ne?" Mikan tried to ease her bestfriend.

"Hn. During lunchtime. Where do we look to find them?" (A/N : Hotaru treat Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi as her brothers too.)

"Hehe, okay then, I'll call Rei-nii now, to ask him." Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"You could just use telepathy, baka."

"Mou, Hotaru, let's just do it the normal way." Mikan insisted.

"If you say so." Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. Mikan grinned and took out her phone. Samsung Preston is the model of her phone. People would like an Iphone or Samsung Omnia at least though. If you were wondering why she didn't buy those, you're wrong. Absolutely wrong. Mikan... Don't forget that she's a rich kid herself.

Not only did she buy her Samsung Preston, phone, which is pearl white colour by the way, she also bought :

Two Iphones, one pearl white and one black.

One Samsung Omnia, black.

One Samsung Jet, black.

One Samsung KDC, black again. (I don't know it's what model, only that it's 'K' something something. My senior has that phone.)

One Nokia 6800, which is also black, except for the silver border.

One Blackberry, black once again.

One Sony Ericsson semi-touch screen(with keypad also), black again. (One of my friend has that phone, but I don't know the model.)

One Motorola touch-screen with keyboard(can slide out from underneath one), silver. (One of my friend has that phone, but again, I don't know that model.)

One LG touch screen phone, lilac pink. (My... Ex-bestfriend has that phone... And again, I don't know what's the model.)

One Nokia 5300, part grey and part white.

One Nokia 6101, black again.

Two Sony Ericsson Walkman, one pearl white with orange, and one black with green. (Was it Sony Ericsson? Walkman.. I'm not sure...)

* * *

15 phones. Okay, wow, you know what? I envy that. Though it's fake, I made it all up okay? Why would one have so many phones? At minimum 1 or 2, maximum not more than 5? But still, I would like that too, man. Well, enough of phones. Now back on with the story.

Mikan dialed her brother's number and called.

"_Hello. This is Rei Serio at your service." _Mikan and Hotaru rolled their eyes at what they heard, The call was put on loud speakers, by the way.

"Yes, and this is the president of Baka Rei Industries."

_"What! Ahem, may I ask who is this? It wouldn't happen to be my dear sister, would it huh?" _

Oh no, it wouldn't be..." A sigh of relief was heard from the other end.

"Unless you're a guy." Meaning if Persona wasn't a male, then the caller wouldn't be Mikan. But Persona's a male, means the caller is Mikan!

_"M-Mikan...? H-How... W-Why would you call me?" _Haha, he's surprised/shocked by the call.

"Nothing... Hust wanna ask where you, Tsubasa, Youichi and Subaru-nii would be, during the student lunchtime."

"_Er... I think we would be... Uh... Why do you ask anyway?" _

"Have you forgotten that Hotaru and I am starting school today?"

"_Oh yeah! I-I hadn't forgot about it. How could I have? I was just about to call Tsubasa, Youichi and Subaru to ask them to visit you and Hotaru at lunchtime with me."_

"You're lousy at lying." -H

"Obviously, you forgot. I thought who was it that was overly happy/excited to hear that Hotaru and I are enrolling in theis academy and said that he wouldn't forget and will also call us on our arrival?"

"_... ..." -R_

"And somehow totally forgot about those?" -H

"No calls." -M

"And you forgot." -H

"You should be glad that Otou-san, Okaa-san, Uncle, and Auntie already went back, or else you'll definitely get it." -M

"Ahaha... Let's not talk about that, dear sister."

"..."

"Let's see... Er... We'll meet you and Hotaru at the Northern Woods (or was it Northern Forest? I'm not sure... But I think 'Woods' sounds better.). You should know where's that right?"

"Duh."

"And we have a surprise for you too."

"Okay, dear brother. See you."

And the call ended.

"Surprise?"

"Suspicious."

"Sounds alien-ic."

Mikan and Hotaru shrugged their shoulders and looked at Narumi, who was in a daze, looking at the girls. He was admiring their looks, even though they were in their disguises.

"W-What?" Narumi stuttered, when he realised that the girls were looking at him.

"Nothing." Hotaru replied. Narumi sweatdropped.

"Just bring us to class now. Before we're late, thank you." Mikan stated emotionlessly and then mentally sla[ed her self on the head. _We're _supposed_ to _act_ starting from _now. She reminded herself and whispered to Hotaru to do so, as Narumi led them to class.

* * *

At the class.

Natsume Hyuuga was seated as usual with a manga propped on his face. He appears to be asleep on the surface, but truth's that he's not. He's alert to his surroudings. Remember, he's also a royal pureblood vampire, though not as royal and pureblood and high ranked as Mikan and Hotaru. Ruka was sitting beside him, with Usagi-chan on his lap.

And the girls in the class stared at them dreamily while boys fumed silently, except for a few couples. Koko and Sumire sat together, chatting. Kitsuneme and Anna were laughing. Yuu and Nonoko were studying. The class is just like usual. That is...

Until Narumi entered the class.

"Ohayo, Minna-san! We have two new students today! Please welcome them!" he announced and that was a signal for the girls to enter. Silence replaced the noise, as everyone looked at the entrance of the class, waiting for the new students to enter. Except Natsume.

The two girls in disguise entered the class upon hearing the signal and the silence. The class was silent when Mikan entered, but was filled with wolf whistles when Hotaru entered, walking behind Mikan.

_Oh my god. _Ruka thought, upon seeing the girls. _God. What kind of disguises are those? How could it not affect me? Kami-sama... _He's mainly referring to Hotaru's disguise, haha, since Hotaru _is _his childhood sweetheart/crush even now. _No wonder they said that they hoped I would not be affected. But this is impossible! _

As Mikan and Hotaru entered the classroom, their eyes widened for a split second, as they saw familiar faces which they have not seen in a long time. Not Ruka, but the three couples that were introduced just now.

_Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko...? What the fuck is everyone doing here? _Mikan and Hotaru thought in unison. (A/N : Sorry, I made a few changes to the characters. I prefer Koko and Sumire than Mochu and Sumire/Koko and Anna, so I changed it, and the order of the names too. It was supposed to be _"Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochu, Koko, Yuu...? What the fuck is everyone doing here?" _like this as shown in the preview, but I decided to change it, okay?)

Koko, who happened to have his mind reading Alice on, and Mikan just had her Nullification off, heard their thoughts and raised his brows questioningly. _I thought I just heard Mikan and Hotaru's voices...? Nah, impossible. Am I going crazy? They aren't even here... Right...? Oh my god, tell me no that those two aren't them, in disguise! _Koko thought, with his eyes wide opened. Hotaru and Mikan noticed his expression and rolled their eyes mentally.

"Alright! Let them introduce themselves!" Narumi quieted the class. Mikan stepped a bit closer to Narumi with Hotaru stepping closer to her accordingly.

"H-Hi, m-my name i-is M-Mika S-Sakura, P-Pleased to meet e-everyone."

"Hi~ I'm Hikaru Sakura. I have the Boy Phenomenon Alice. I'm currently single~"

The class was silent at first, but still applauded nonetheless, because Narumi used his Human Phenomenon(I don't know how to spell Phero.. something, so I will be using Phenomenon, even though it's different. Ps.) Alice.

"Okay! Now, we need a partner for each one of them! Let's see... Who would like to be Hikaru-chan's partner?" All the guys raised their hand except for you-know-who, those who are already attached, not that they have any interests in Hotaru, Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme, and the two that didn't care. Natsume and Ruka.

Actually, Ruka wanted to raise his hand too, but Natsume did not raise his, so Ruka just had to refrain himself from raising.

"Now, Hikaru-chan's partner will be Ruka Nogi-kun! And who would like to be Mikan-chan's partner?" There was total silence. Nobody raised their hands. _Sorry Mikan. I want to raise my hand for Hotaru and you, but sorry, I follow Natsume. _Ruka thought guiltily. ANd his thought was heard by Koko.

_What the... Did I just hear Ruka say that those two girls are Hotaru and Mikan? Oh my god. _Koko sneaked a quick glance at Ruka and then at the two. Mikan noticed Koko's actions and nudged Hotaru secretly, unnoticed by others, who nodded in reply that she noticed it too.

"Er... Okay! Natsume will be Mika-chan's partner! It's decided that Ruka will be Hikaru-chan's partner and NAtsume will be Mika-chan's partner! Please raise your hand so that the ladies know where to sit, beside you!" There were some groans heard, and some 'ooh's and 'ah's all around.

Ruka raised his hand while Natsume still had the manga propped on his face, but he knows that the new students are coming towards him and Ruka.

"Hey handsome~ So your name's Ruka Nogi huh. You can call Hikaru~" Hotaru said to Ruka seductively and sat beside him quickly.

"You better have no opinions on our disguises." Hotaru muttered coldly and turned back to her disguise's tone.

"H-Hi. Nice to meet y-you. What's y-your name?" Mikan stood beside Natsume, unable to sit down, as Natsume's legs are blocking her way.

"E-Excuse me. C-Could you please m-move your legs s-so that I can s-sit?" There was no reply.

_Asshole. Who do you think you are? I am higher than you, fucker. _Mikan thought and cursed inwardly, twitching a little. Ruka looked at Mikan worriedly and nudged Natsume lightly. There was no response.

_Fuck you, Natsume Hyuuga. _Mikan thought and pointed her middle finger at Natsume mentall. She was thinking of how she should bash him up and teach him a good lesson, to be good to your new classmate and elder under the pretence of the disguise.

Koko read Mikan's mind, as Mikan did not activate her Nullification from just now. Mikan felt Koko reading her mind and thought more awful things that she knows Koko hates on purpose. Koko screamed mentally and shivered. _Mikan... Why are you so evil? _Koko cried in fear mentally as he refrained from reading Mikan's killer thoughts just for him.

Mikan hid her evil grin from the little fun she got and focused back onto the current issue, Natsume Hyuuga.

End of chapter~~

* * *

On the next chapter :

_"Mikan! Hotaru! We missed you two so much!~"_

_"Wow, what's happening now?"_

_"Wa! Mi-chi!"_

_"Tsundere freaks."_

_"Both of you shut it."_

Well, remember to catch the next chapter! See ya! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Author's notes : **__Hi guys! This is chapter 3 of my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon. I'm updating today because I got scared that my phone will go crazy suddenly and then I will lose my works that I have typed out in sms saved as draft then type it into computer. There's chapter 4 of this in it, the next chapter of What?, a new story, and the sequel chapter 1 to Twins. See? So I have to type it out within these few days. I'm scared that my phone will seriously go ka-boom! on me and sayonara to my works. And there won't be updates. By the way, I'm still banned though, so there won't be updates daily anyways. _


	5. Twins of Evil? Meeting them

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

Erm, hi guys, er.. Long time no see. Was banned from computer due to bad grades. Now, only weekends are available for me, so I might not update soon after. Maybe weekly.. or once in a while, monthly...?

Pretty sorry, that I'm not updating much. As I said, banned. D: But still, enjoy~

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

"H-Hi. Nice to meet y-you. What's y-your name?" Mikan stood beside Natsume, unable to sit down, as Natsume's legs are blocking her way.

"E-Excuse me. C-Could you please m-move your legs s-so that I can s-sit?" There was no reply.

_Asshole. Who do you think you are? I am higher than you, fucker. _Mikan thought and cursed inwardly, twitching a little. Ruka looked at Mikan worriedly and nudged Natsume lightly. There was no response.

_Fuck you, Natsume Hyuuga. _Mikan thought and pointed her middle finger at Natsume mentall. She was thinking of how she should bash him up and teach him a good lesson, to be good to your new classmate and elder under the pretence of the disguise.

Koko read Mikan's mind, as Mikan did not activate her Nullification from just now. Mikan felt Koko reading her mind and thought more awful things that she knows Koko hates on purpose. Koko screamed mentally and shivered. _Mikan... Why are you so evil? _Koko cried in fear mentally as he refrained from reading Mikan's killer thoughts just for him.

Mikan hid her evil grin from the little fun she got and focused back onto the current issue, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Natsume put his legs down, disgusted by Mikan's looks. _I can't believe that this kind of thing is sitting beside me. I can see that Narumi wants an early death. _Koko read Natsume's thoughts and shivered a bit.

_But Mikan's more scary-_ The glass windows on Mikan's side of the classroom shattered one by one soon after she sat down silently. Releasing some anger._ See? That's what I mean! There's also Hotaru- _

The glass windows on the other side of the classroom shattered seconds after those on Mikan's side finished. Hotaru was angry at Natsume for treating Mikan like that and shattered the glass windows, seeing that Mikan had done so.

_See? That's what I mean! It's nice to see them, but please. I don't want the 'Twins of Evil' to appear, like what happened just now. _The whole class was shocked, including Narumi, except Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

Suddenly, someone wearing black clothes and a silver mask appeared. The atmosphere tensed more. You should know who's it.

Let's welcome Persona Rei Serio Sakura Azumi Yukihara!

Long name eh? The students saw him and just thought that he was the one who shatteed the windows. _Such a dramatic entrance, _the students thought.

Ah, how right could they be?

Answer : They could be zero percent right. Because he didn't cause it. It was his sisters. Haha. Persona walked to Natsume. When he reached behind Mikan's seat, he passed her a note secretly, without anyone noticingm except for Hotaru, and Mikan duh. He then said,

"Kuro Neko."

Natsume stood up and followed Persona out of the class. Mikan unfolded the piece of paper and smiled, the smile that was not seen because of her disguise but could be noticed by Hotaru.

* * *

_The note read : _

_Dear i_o_t_, _

_Please bring along your w_a_o_s for the m_e_i_g :D_

_We decided to have a c_m_e_i_i_n xP _

_So see _o_ _w_ at _o_t_e_n W_ _ _ s during l_n_h_i_e :P _

_Love, _

_from R.S. (inserts rose)_

* * *

_"Haha. This note is so funny. Rei-nii is so silly. Scared of other people reading? But never mind. Let me fill in the blanks."_

_The note is actually like this : _

_Dear imouto,_

_Please bring along your weapons for the meeting :D _

_We have decided to have a competition xP _

_So see you two at Northern Woods during lunchtime :P_

_Love,_

_from R.S. (inserts rose)_

_"Understand? Cute right? I know... He's the stupid worry-too-much brother."_

* * *

Mikan passed the note to Hotaru. Hotaru gave a silent snort when she read the note.

_"Very nice, indeed... Good! A very nice load of crap. Like we don't bring them everywhere with us and it's not like we're forgetful. He's the one who's forgetful enough to forget about his sisters."_ Hotaru rolled her eyes mentally as she talked to Mikan via telepathy. They can maintain their vampire powers though they are using human presence.

_"Ha. I know. Like who don't know?" -M_

_"Everyone doesn't know, except for ourselves." -H_

_"Okay, you got me. Anything. But it's still funny yet nice for him to inform us. And he was blamed for the windows. Haha." -M_

_"Who told him to appear just then?" -H_

_"No one. Haha." -M_

_"That's right, so it's his own fault, not ours, haha." -H_

_"Love that, Hotaru." -M_

_"Nah, great job on the windows." -H_

_"Nah, great job on following up." -M_

_"Ha. And the whole class was shocked, including Narumi." -H_

_"All except us, Ruka, and the damned guy." -M_

_"Even Koko and them were shocked. But Koko deserved it. I caught him thinking that I'm scary, the windows broke. He said you too, and the windows broke again. Haha." -M_

_"He also said that the 'Twins of Evil' are back, like what we did." -M_

_"And how very right he is..." _

_"The 'Twins of Evil' _are _back." -M&H_

And the conversation ended as the bell rung for the next period, Maths. Mr. Jinno's lesson. Silence consumed the class as Mr. Jinno walked in with a frog perched on his left shoulder and a stick in his right hand.

"_Wow, that guy's retarded. Imitating Harry Potter?" _

_"He'll be one fine Harry Potter... Only if the world ends today." _

_"Haha, okay, let's do our disguise to the fullest now. Listen to the lesson!" _

Mikan took out a notebook to copy down notes and the mathematics textbook while Hotaru did nothing except flirting, on the surface, with Ruka, underneath she's actually warning Ruka every minute not to laugh at her behaviour or else she will blackmail him, making Ruka hold his laughs, trembling with his hands covering his mouth, to avoid people seeing the smile on his face and silence his laughs.

Because it's Jinno-sensei's lesson, everyone pard attention except for Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. Natsume's just bored, Mikan's just faking interested in the lesson because of her disguise, Ruka and Hotaru just being... Them. Natural. A lovely couple.

* * *

The lessons went on smoothly and lunchtime arrived.

All the students hurried out of the class, except for the few. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume. Natsume and Ruka moved out of the classroom soon after, leaving eight behind. And there was a sudden commotion.

"Mikan! Hotaru! We missed you two so much!~" the 3 couples exclaimed. The two rolled their eyes in reply.

"I thought I was in the mental hospital." Mikan teased. Hotaru smirked.

"Noo!~ Sadist!"

"Haha, like real."

"Bunch of idiots."

"Saying yourself."

"Whatever."

"Wow, what's happening now?"

"Nothing."

"Yea right. Whatever. We need to go now. Talk to you guys later."

"Byes."

Mikan and Hotaru walked out of the classroom and went to the Northern Woods, where their brothers would be waiting.

"Wa! Mi-chi!" Mikan slapped her forehead when she heard the voice. _Not that again... _Then, a dark blue hair guy came running towards them. He was wearing a cap and had a star tattoo beneath his left eye on his face. He ran towards the two with his arms wide open. The girls moved aside and avoided the hug. And unfortunately, the guy crashed into an enormous tree right behind the girls' position before they moved.

"You should save that for Misaki, dude." Mikan laughed lightly.

"Idiotic." Hotaru stated. Persona, Subaru and Youichi stood ahead, waiting for them.

"Rei-nii! Subaru-nii! Youichi!" The two grinned happily when they saw their brothers.

"Mikan." Persona and Subaru greeted.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi shouted, unlike his brothers. Mikan and Hotaru hugged Youichi instead of Persona and Subaru. Both of them whined unhappily.

"Why did you two only hugged Youichi but not your big brothers?"

"Because-" Hotaru said but was interrupted by someone who was running towards them.

"Mi-chi! Ruru-chi!" Tsubasa whined loudly.

"Stop it, Tsubasa." but Tsubasa did not stop.

"Before I call Misaki here."

"You better stop." and guess what? Tsubasa froze midway on his tracks.

"No, no, no! No! Not Misaki! You can call everyone but not Misaki!" the two shrugged their shoulders as a red hair girl appeared from behind Tsubasa and walked towards him slowly, smiling evilly. Persona, Subaru, Youichi, Mikan, and Hotaru mused silently, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Tsubasa..." the said person turned around slowly in shock.

"M-Misaki?"

"Who else?"

"No, no, no. No one else."

"Then why were you so surprised?"

"No, nothing. I just did not expect you to appear. We are meeting later, right?"

"Haha. Yea. Okay." and Misaki turned her attention to the two.

"Mikan, Hotaru! Osashiburi desu! I missed you two much!" (Osashiburi desu - means long time no see. That's if I'm not wrong. Do correct me if I'm wrong xD)

"Misaki-nee." the two greeted.

"We missed you too. How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty fine, considered that I'm dealing with some idiot daily."

"What the? Why the hell am I an idiot?" Tsubasa interrupted.

"Mikan, Hotaru! Don't forget about our meeting!" Rei and Subaru complained childishly.

"What? Feeling left out?" Mikan raised a brow.

"Mou, Mi-chan, Hotaru!" Rei and Subaru whined.

"Tsundere freaks."

"Nani? Doushite ore-tachi wa tsundere dayo?" (Means 'What? Why are us tsundere?' If I'm not wrong.. Do correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Ore wa tsundere ja nai yo!" (Means 'I am not tsundere!" If I'm not wrong. Do correct me if I'm wrong,)

"Both of you shut it."

"Let's just get on with the meeting. Lunchtime's gonna be over soon, tsundere freaks." the rest stood to a side, with Hotaru filming. Rei and Mikan stood opposite each other, both waiting for the opponent's attack first. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. They were still in the same position without moving even a tiny bit.

"We're not testing patience here, are we?" Mikan always happens. Rei and Mikan always wait for the other to attack first instead of attacking first.

"It's always the same?"

"The same questions asked and answered."

"Everything change, but not all, I guess. This kind of thing hadn't changed for decades..."

"Decades your head. I'm not that old."

"Nor are you young."

"... ... W-Whatever. Let's just continue."

Mikan attacked first. With a quick dash to Personam she tried a kick to his abdomen and back-flipped to her original position as Persona managed to block the attack, getting minor damage. He surged forward and aimed a punch packed with force at Mikan's stomach with his right hand, and propping his left arm up to block any attacks.

* * *

Er, sorry, but I'll leave the story like that for now... Because I don't know how to describe a fight, and so, I need your help. Yes. No doubt. You. Your help. To help me in describing the attacks whatsoever. So please review and suggest! Or else I will be seriously stuck at this fighting part. Either that, getting stuck, or I skip the fight. It all depends on you readers. :D And gomen, no previews, because I have not thought of what to write yet.

End of chapter 4. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_**Author's notes : **__Hi guys! This is chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way, I'm still banned though, so there won't be updates daily anyways. And my exams are coming around the corner, so I won't be able to switch on my computer from tomorrow, Monday onwards, and until the exams are over. So sorry I won't be able to update soon! Try to relate/forgive me, ne? Sayonara~_


	6. Reunited, Tsundere freaks?

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

Erm, hi guys, er.. Long time no see. Was banned from computer due to bad grades. No excuses, but just my grades are bad. Sigh. But enjoy this update! By the way, I decided to cut off details on the fight. I don't have much ideas for fighting, sorry.

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

Mikan attacked first. With a quick dash to Persona, she tried a kick to his abdomen and back-flipped to her original position as Persona managed to block the attack, getting minor damage. He surged forward and aimed a punch packed with force at Mikan's stomach with his right hand, and propping his left arm up to block any attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Normal POV**

The fight was over between Mikan and Rei, Hotaru and Subaru. Guess who were the winners?

-Drum Rolls- please.

Ta-da! Mikan and Hotaru were the winners! Their brothers admitted defeat willingly. Their sisters are just way better than them. They were currently eating lunch under the shades of the surrounding Sakura trees in the Northern Woods. Misaki and Tsubasa left for their date. Aww... Lol, I hope Tsubasa won't get bashed up by Misaki that much.

Though the Northern Woods was called dangerous, it isn't. The 'dangerous' part were Mr. Bear, the guardian living in a cabin somewhere in the forest, created by a guy called Kaname Sono, with the soul Alice, giving souls to toys he made.

And not forgetting Piyo Piyo, the giant chick, who sometimes find random things to eat, he is lonely, therefore always chasing people he saw in the forest, except Mikan, who is friendly and loving, Ruka, the Animal Phenomenon Alice.

Hotaru, looks cold and _is _cold, her nickname 'Ice Queen/Blackmailing Queen' isn't just for fun, but she likes animals though. Misaki, Tsubasa, the couple who is the good friends of Kaname Sono, so Mr. Bear loves them, and they are good to Piyo Piyo.

Subaru and Rei, though Subaru is just like his sister, Hotaru, cold, but he also loves animals, plus, he's a doctor. Though Rei has the Alice of Death, he has Nullification from his dad, Izumi Yukihara, and Mikan, so he has it under control, and as he is a _tsundere freak,_ he actually likes animals, and is just like Mikan, loving. Hard to believe for others but yes it's true. :P

"Well, well, well, what makes the two princesses arrive anyways?" Rei questioned, leaning against one of the Sakura trees in the surrounding with his arms folded.

"Nothing much, nothing much, Mr. Prince." Mikan replied. Rei pouted. ( A/N : Wow... I wonder how he'll look if he really did pouted in the anime/manga? xD )

"Stop that look." -H

"Well... So... Tell us what's the reason?" Subaru spoke up. Even he was curious why his sisters came to the academy suddenly.

"Well..." Hotaru started and looked at Mikan, who nodded her head slightly.

"We made a deal with our parents." Mikan stated.

"Our product goes on the market, and we go to school. Just this simple." Hotaru ended the explanation. Subaru and Rei had their mouths wide open.

"Just this simple? When did you guys started making deals this simple?" Subaru asked.

"Well, actually, we just found it fun if we are to go to school and play around." Mikan admitted. Their brothers rolled their eyes.

"Wow." was all they could say.

"Er... How about we visit Youichi after this?" Rei suggested after a few moments of silence.

"No. We'll do it tomorrow. Our class is going to Central Town tomorrow. We'll be going with Youichi's class too, so it'll be nice, for us three to go shopping. Haha. Unlike both of you." Mikan giggled. Hotaru gave a small smile.

"What?" the brothers reacted.

"Tsundere freaks." their sisters chorused. The brothers just continued eating their lunch quietly when the sisters grinned in victory.

* * *

**Author's notes : **Sorry it's so short. Just felt like I had to update, but it's not long enough and not finished, so I cut it into parts, so it became short chapters. Really sorry! I'll finish the un-uploaded part soon! I'll try to. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Though it's really short. D:


	7. Meeting them

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

* * *

Hey~ Imma updating now! I think I'm gonna upload a chapter every weekend lol. Cos my grades, miracle-ly, improved, and I passed all of my subjects lol. So I'm available to my computer for weekends and holidays. I'm currently in a one week holiday, which's ending soon -cry- but I'll, yea, try to update every weekend if possible, ne? :P

* * *

Erm, that was the message from a few weeks ago ps. But I decided to leave it there anyways... And guess why I updated today? Because it's my birthday! YAY! And also my friend, Sonia's birthday too, and also two of my seniors, Jiahui and Clara's birthday too! Yay! Dedicated this chapter to them and myself lol. And to everyone who has their birthday today, 9th October! 9/10/11 lol. Do tell me if you happen to have your birthday today lol. I'll be sure to dedicate the next chapter to you all lol. :P Btw it's the end of year examinations for me now, so I'm not really updating recently, but I'll try to update again by next week... After my examinations finishes, ne? :D

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

"Er... How about we visit Youichi after this?" Rei suggested after a few moments of silence.

"No. We'll do it tomorrow. Our class is going to Central Town tomorrow. We'll be going with Youichi's class too, so it'll be nice, for us three to go shopping. Haha. Unlike both of you." Mikan giggled. Hotaru gave a small smile.

"What?" the brothers reacted.

"Tsundere freaks." their sisters chorused. The brothers just continued eating their lunch quietly when the sisters grinned in victory.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Normal POV**

**The next day. **

Narumi pranced into the class wearing a pink frilly blouse and pants smiling widely.

"Good morning, minna-san!~" he sang. The class shivered.

"Woo hoo! We're going to Central Town!" Koko exclaimed, after reading Narumi's mind.

"Hey! That was supposed to be announced by me!" Narumi broke down in tears. But after a few seconds he recovered and continued what he was going to say previously.

"We will be going to Central Town in a few moments, but, but, BUT, we are going with the elementary class 1-B. So now, we will be going to the elementary school division to fetch the kids and then off we will go to Central Town!" Narumi finished in one breath. The class was in silence.

"_Hn. I'll get to see Youichi then." _Natsume thought, smiling inwardly at the thought of seeing his junior, whom he treats as a little brother.

Narumi led the class out and walked to the elementary division.

* * *

**At the elementary division.**

"... So, the students from the high school division class 2-B will be arriving soon to fetch all of you. That's why, do behave obediently, ok-" The door slid opened and Narumi pranced into class 1-B. The teacher glared at Narumi.

"Narumi! How many times have I told you not to dance around! Please walk properly! And you haven't returned my whip beans from last time!" The teacher burst out at Narumi.

"Chotto, Misaki, relax... We are here to bring our students to the lovely Central Town!" Narumi sang. Misaki-sensei rolled his eyes.

"Alright. We'll be doing the pair-ups now!" Misaki announced.

"...Sakura Hikaru and Nogi Ruka, with Akura Aruhi. Sakura Mika and Natsume Hyuuga, Hijiri Youichi..." The pairings were finished and the paired trio met up with one another. Natsume saw his junior and walked up to him. Youichi walked towards him, but what surprised Natsume and everyone is that Youichi passed Natsume and went on to hug Mikan.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi whispered happily. Mikan grinned in telepathy to Youichi.

"Yo, Youichi! Long time no see, ne?" Mikan greeted. Then two more joined in the conversation, ignoring their partner, Nogi Ruka.

"Hey, Youichi." Hotaru greeted in the conversation.

"Hotaru onee-chan!" Youichi returned the greeting.

"Hey, hey, don't forget about me! I missed you two, Mikan onee-sama, Hotaru onee-sama!" Aruhi whined.

"Awww... So cute, both Youichi and Aoi! Tsk tsk tsk... So how's life here?" Mikan asked.

"So far so good... I kinda still get to see Natsume-nii..." Akura Aruhi replied, aka Hyuuga Aoi.

"I've got a fan club, those irritating girls... But, there's a common point with Aoi, I have another brother, Natsume-nii..." Youichi said.

"By Natsume-nii... Wait. You mean that guy with crimson eyes over there?" Mikan questioned. Aoi and Youichi both nodded mentally.

"What the hell? No!~ I don't accept that person being your brother! That kind of person sucks the most! He's arrogant, superficial, annoying, and most of all, a stupid idiot!"

"Relax, Mikan-nee!" Both young ones chorused.

"How can I? That arrogant snob as your brother? Hah. Over my dead body!"

"Mikan-nee! Natsume-nii is good, I know he is, because he is my real brother after all."

"Okay okay, let's not talk about that idiot. Now, so... We're here to meet, and go out for something fun at Central Town! I hear that there's a delicious candy being sold there. Howalons, right?"

"Ya, Mikan-nee! That Howalon candy is really, really, really, yummy! It looks light pink, fluffy like clouds. And when you eat it, it melts right away in your mouth! Just thinking of it makes me drool!"

"Control yourself, kid."

"Like you're not one yourself." Aoi retorted.

"Tch."

"Okay, okay, stop arguing, okay?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Just as their conversation was kinda silent and ended, Narumi started.

"Okay class! We're setting off now! Please board the buses outside! Remember not to get lost and meet at the water fountain in the central of Central Town at 4pm! Have fun!" Narumi instructed at the top of his voice as everyone was leaving the class nosily.

Actually, nobody really heard him. They already knew the details. It's just Narumi's own thing to repeat to them. Unnecessary. Lol.

* * *

**Author's notes : **Sorry it's so short. But it's not long enough and not finished, cos I don't know how I'm gonna continue it, so it became short chapters. Really sorry! I'll try to think of more ideas to continue it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Though it's really short. D: Exams period. I'll try to update my other stories too, by next weekend, when my exams finishes... Gomenasai, minna-san.


	8. Central Town Trip Part I

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

* * *

Yay! My exams are over! Hip hip hurray x3! Imma so happy! And I can play all I want now! Yea, now. Cos when the results come out, I can't really say the same lol. But yea, I'm updating now, aren't I? :DDDD

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

Just as their conversation was kinda silent and ended, Narumi started.

"Okay class! We're setting off now! Please board the buses outside! Remember not to get lost and meet at the water fountain in the central of Central Town at 4pm! Have fun!" Narumi instructed at the top of his voice as everyone was leaving the class nosily.

Actually, nobody really heard him. They already knew the details. It's just Narumi's own thing to repeat to them. Unnecessary. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 7 _**

**Normal POV_**

**Location_ : At Central Town_**

So in the end anyways, Youichi went with Hotaru, Hotaru went with Aoi, Aoi went with Mikan and Mikan went with Hotaru. So? Means that the four of them went together, leaving Ruka and Natsume by themselves. Aww... Lol. But then Ruka and Natsume still followed behind the four, with Ruka chuckling at Natsume's short lasting patience when the four stuck at boutiques for what seemed to him a long time, when it had only been merely twenty, or thirty minutes.

"How the hell does Youichi the kid, gets along with Aruhi the brat, Sakura the bitch, and Sakura the nerd? Wait. They are both Sakuras? Ruka, are they related?" Natsume voiced out his thoughts.

"Well, maybe they just can. And as for whether are they related... That's for me to know and you to find out." Ruka replied, smiling.

"Then it's a miracle how that kid, brat, bitch and nerd get along. Ah, K.B.B.N. Oi Ruka, when did you get so secretive? Who did you pick it up from, huh?"

"Nope, it's not a miracle. It's... Never mind, nothing. It's hard to explain. And about who I picked that up from, it's of course from you, brother, man... Muahahaha, muahahaha!" Ruka retorted.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you did not pick _that_(laugh) up from me..."

"Muahahaha, muahahaha! That's for me to know and you to find out! Muahahaha, muahahaha!"

* * *

"Um, Mikan-nee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is Ruka-nii in one of his split personalities again?" Mikan glanced behind her shoulder where the two guys were.

"Hmmm... I guess so. It's probably the stupid silly, secretive 'Muahahaha' and 'That's for me to know and you to find out' personality. Ask his wife, she'll be the clearest one among us. I'm just the close relative, ya know?" Someone blushed. Ruka, though in his split personality, still heard Mikan's words and blushed. Hotaru turned around to face Mikan with her Baka gun.

"Shut up. And yes, he's currently in that personality."

"What? I wasn't referring to you now, was I?" Mikan smirked. She loves teasing Hotaru about Ruka.

"Plus, that gun of yours won't do anything. You know we all have one and can dogde, or rather, destroy the bullets." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Then Ruka had returned to his own personality and they continued shopping.

* * *

Then the four were finally tired.

"Uwaah! My hands are so tired from holding all this stuff! Ruka, can you help me with-" Mikan turned to face Ruka to tell him to help her, but it seems that Ruka was already loaded with heavy shopping bags. Mikan looked at Hotaru, whose hands were empty. Said person shrugged her shoulders. Mikan rolled her eyes. She patted Ruka's shoulder, shaking her head.

"I pity you." and turned back round. "_Now the nerd doesn't behave like a nerd...?" _ Natsume thought.

"Let's have our lunch at the... Star Cafe!"

"...You mean... the _Alice _Cafe, baka." Youichi corrected.

"Well _sorry, kid. _I've just transferred here, _please." _

"_Now she's more different than a nerd." _Natsume observed.

"That doesn't mean you don't know how to read signboards, aho. And, I'm _not _a kid." Youichi scowled.

"_Exactly like me." _Natsume mused silently.

"Well, sorry then, _kid. _How about I actually did it that on purpose?" Youichi rolled his eyes, along with another.

"You're stupid." _And I'm _not _a kid. I told you so many times, Mikan-nee! _Youichi sent through telepathy to Mikan, who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Just admit it." Hotaru added in, smirking.

"Mou, Hotaru! Not you too! Wah, Ao- Aruhi! Tasukete(Save me)!" Mikan pouted and puffed her cheeks childishly. Then her eyes widened for a fraction of second when she realised what she had said.

"_Baka!" _Hotaru snapped.

"I know, I _know. _Just slipped a little. Kill me later on. Now I'm hungry. I'm sure you don't want me to be a hungry ghost, do you? I will come and haunt you!"

"Well, I can't really say that, you know me. And you did _not, _just slipped a _little... _You'll _get it from me _later." Hotaru hissed lowly. _Oops... _Mikan sent to Youichi, Aoi and Ruka. _Help me... _She sent. _No way. You deserved it, baka. , Sorry Mikan-nee, can't interfere... , Sorry Mikan, I don't want to be blackmailed by Hotaru... . Nooo~ _She shrieked mentally, thinking of what Hotaru will do...

"_Wait. Isn't that Sakura a bitch? Why isn't she being one now? She reminds me of... Wait. Hotaru? Did the nerd just called the bitch Hotaru? Isn't the name Hikaru? The only Hotaru I know is..." _Natsume pondered for a while... Then his eyes widened in realisation.

"_Masaka(No way)!"_

* * *

**Author's notes : **Hehe, a little cliffhanger here :D Sorry it's still so short though. But becasue it's short, I promise to update within these few days again! I'll be updating with chapter 8 in these few days! Though I hadn't really planned it yet, hehehe... xD Hope you guys like it! I'm back from my hiatus! Muahahaha, muahahaha! xP


	9. Central Town Trip Part II

_**Disclaimer**_ : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But Higuchi Tachibana does :D.

* * *

Enjoy this story. Probably yes, that, Mikan, Hotaru and maybe all of the characters in this fanfiction would be.. uh... OOC, stands for out of character, if I'm not wrong, that is.

Yay! My exams are over! Hip hip hurray x3! Imma so happy! And I can play all I want now! Yea, now. Cos when the results come out, I can't really say the same lol. But yea, I'm updating now, aren't I? :DDDD

* * *

^ that was the message from a long time ago ._. This document/chapter was last modified/touched/edited on December 08, 2011 ._. I'm now typing this on Saturday night, in order to make it in time for the anniversary ._. The chapter's actually in my phone ._. I sincerely apologize for not updating this story for a few months . But today's Valentine's day! As well as Twins of Evil's first year anniversary! Sho, let's celebrate! :P OTL. This shows that I'm a pretty neglectful author, since I couldn't even finish one story within a year. Same thing with my other stories ._. But... Sigh, oh well, never mind, let's get on with the chapter. I'm sorry if the things ... I mean, if the chapter content does not make you satisfied ._. I've de-proved on my imagination for every story T.T. Et, yea, enough of my "rants" . Please enjoy this chapter . Oh yea. I forgot one thing. I changed my pen name from Akatsuki Utaou to Mizuki Shin, by the way. Yea. Happy 1st year anniversary, Twins of Evil! -I'm happy to celebrate it, really. But one year have passed and I have not finish the story yet. ._. ...- T.T

* * *

**RECAPPIE~**

Then the four were finally tired.

"Uwaah! My hands are so tired from holding all this stuff! Ruka, can you help me with-" Mikan turned to face Ruka to tell him to help her, but it seems that Ruka was already loaded with heavy shopping bags. Mikan looked at Hotaru, whose hands were empty. Said person shrugged her shoulders. Mikan rolled her eyes. She patted Ruka's shoulder, shaking her head.

"I pity you." and turned back round. "_Now the nerd doesn't behave like a nerd...?" _ Natsume thought.

"Let's have our lunch at the... Star Cafe!"

"...You mean... the _Alice _Cafe, baka." Youichi corrected.

"Well _sorry, kid. _I've just transferred here, _please." _

"_Now she's more different than a nerd." _Natsume observed.

"That doesn't mean you don't know how to read signboards, aho. And, I'm _not _a kid." Youichi scowled.

"_Exactly like me." _Natsume mused silently.

"Well, sorry then, _kid. _How about I actually did it that on purpose?" Youichi rolled his eyes, along with another.

"You're stupid." _And I'm _not _a kid. I told you so many times, Mikan-nee! _Youichi sent through telepathy to Mikan, who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Just admit it." Hotaru added in, smirking.

"Mou, Hotaru! Not you too! Wah, Ao- Aruhi! Tasukete(Save me)!" Mikan pouted and puffed her cheeks childishly. Then her eyes widened for a fraction of second when she realised what she had said.

"_Baka!" _Hotaru snapped.

"I know, I _know. _Just slipped a little. Kill me later on. Now I'm hungry. I'm sure you don't want me to be a hungry ghost, do you? I will come and haunt you!"

"Well, I can't really say that, you know me. And you did _not, _just slipped a _little... _You'll _get it from me _later." Hotaru hissed lowly. _Oops... _Mikan sent to Youichi, Aoi and Ruka. _Help me... _She sent. _No way. You deserved it, baka. , Sorry Mikan-nee, can't interfere... , Sorry Mikan, I don't want to be blackmailed by Hotaru... . Nooo~ _She shrieked mentally, thinking of what Hotaru will do...

"_Wait. Isn't that Sakura a bitch? Why isn't she being one now? She reminds me of... Wait. Hotaru? Did the nerd just called the bitch Hotaru? Isn't the name Hikaru? The only Hotaru I know is..." _Natsume pondered for a while... Then his eyes widened in realisation.

"_Masaka(No way)!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 _**

**Normal POV _**

**Location_ : Still at Central Town_**

"_Masaka(No way)!" _

"... Hotaru Imai?" Natsume burst out accidentally. Mikan narrowed her eyes at the sudden mention of her twin's name but did not turn around. She had had her Mind-Reading Alice up just now and had heard Natsume's thoughts, not to mention that he actually said Hotaru's name out loud.

"_Not good... We have to be more cautious from now on..." _Mikan looked at Hotaru, who too, narrowed her eyes.

"_Hyuuga..."_

_"Hey, kids, right now, I don't care whether Hyuuga's your brother or not. He can't find out our identities. He's already suspecting Hotaru, that Hyuuga... Actually, he already said out who Hotaru is just now." _Mikan sent in telepathy to Youichi and Aoi. They opened a telepathic conversation.

"_We'll have to get our way round then." _Hotaru decided.

"_And I don't care what or how, it's a must." _Hotaru stated, her tone leaving no room for suggestions.

"_He can _not _find solution is to make him think that he is over-suspicious, so none of us must react to anything that is supposed to be reacted to by our original characters." _Mikan added, and the other three nodded.

"_First, I think we need Ruka-nii's help."_

_"Duh, kid. You stole my line. I was about to say that." _Then Ruka was also added into the conversation.

"_Y-Yes? Why am I in this conversation?"_

_"Darling Ruka..." _Hotaru began with a sickly sweet tone that doesn't suit her, though she's still dressed as a slut.

"_Y-Yes, H-Hotaru?" _Ruka stuttered.

"_We're gonna deal with your little friend there right now..." _

_"L-Little friend?" _Ruka blushed and unconsciously looked down.

"_Baka! I meant Hyuuga!" _Hotaru snapped.

"_Ohohoho, I didn't knew that Ruka, you were into that." _Mikan teased.

"_N-No!" _

_"But well, I've got to admit. The way that Hotaru had phrased it had indeed, actually sounded quite wrong, haha. I think Hotaru should get a phrasing words/sentences lesson from yours truly." _Mikan grinned.

"_Shut the hell up, baka. You were the one who slipped and you still dare say so much?" _Hotaru sent a glare to her.

"_Erm..." _Another glare was sent. Mikan raised both of her hands surrendering, then placeing her two index fingers to her lips, forming an 'x', and puffed her cheeks, looking like a sad lost puppy. Hotaru rolled her eyes. Aoi sighed while Youichi- "_That look won't work with us, baka. And you know it."- _That was his reaction. Mikan pouted then rolled her eyes, placing her fingers down. She crossd her arms and kept quiet as Hotaru explained the plan to all of them, including Ruka.

Then Natsume was there in silence, wondering what's up with the actions without words and why there were no out of place reactions when he blurted out Hotaru Imai's name by accident. People would normally react to their names, no matter what- Oh wait. Hell yeah _wait. _We _are _talking about Imai her... She's ABNORMAL! What kind of pureblood consumes, ugh, crabs? Not to mention, crab brains.

Yucks, Natsume was grossed out just by thinking of it, when he had been at a ball held by the Shouda clan and met Hotaru eating crab brains, while Ruka was getting a drink and missed the chance to see her. Wait. Why would such a prestigious clan like the Shoudas serve crab brains in the first place? ... ... Natsume was speechless. At his own thoughts.

"_But the others also did not react to my sudden outburst, weird. Was I really wrong or something?" _

"A penny for your thoughts, Natsume?" Ruka and the others finished the plan. Wow, that was fast, lol. Hotaru fumed silently at Natsume's thoughts. She had her Mind-Reading Alice up.

"_Hyuuga..." _she muttered under her breath, hardly audible.

"_Er... My, Hotaru, ochitsuite kudasai (please relax/please calm down. _Sorry if I got it wrong. I don't know much of Japanese.)." Mikan smiled gently.

"_Hora, hora. Let's get going to the Alice Cafe, people!" _Mikan stressed heavily on the word 'Alice' while looking at someone, who rolled his eyes at her. That was Youichi. Aoi giggled a little at the siblings' behaviour.

"_Mou, Mikan-nee, let's not make a fool out of ourselves in the public, shall we?" _Aoi smiled friendly, but behind the scenes were that harsh threatening tone. Well, everyone has a turn to be the threatening one, including Aoi... Ruka sweatdropped at Aoi's tone while Mikan, Hotaru, and Youichi just rolled their eyes at the sight.

"_Typical Aoi behaviour." _they thought simultaneously. Aoi continued her smile and pulled Mikan with her, with force, though it wasn't that obvious, to run ahead of the others. Hey... Wait...

"Aren't they kinda... Forgetting something here?" Ruka sweatdropped. He just couldn't find the exact word for it.

"Disguises." Natsume, who was just beside Ruka, muttered. Ruka raised a brow.

"Yes! That's the word for it- Wait... Natsume replied? That's weird..." Ruka thought.

"_Did I just... Oh. I did. Just. Said. That. Out. Loud. No, no, no... Hotaru... I just slipped a little, don't kill me!" _Ruka exclaimed mentally, as he felt Hotaru giving out evil vibes/aura suddenly, specifically aimed at him, though she was in front. Hotaru placed her left hand behind her back and aimed the middle finger at Ruka.

"_Er..." _Ruka was speechless. Then he smiled.

"_How childish that was, typical Hotaru." _Another hand/finger joined the other.

"_Oops..." _Ruka decided to shut his mouth and thoughts. Which was quite useless anyways, since Hotaru has a Mind-reading Alice, courtesy of Mikan. Then Aoi waved at them. She was at the entrance of the Alice cafe, together with Mikan.

"Oi! Minna (everyone)! Hayaku (faster)!" she shouted before just heading in. Youichi and Hotaru rolled their eyes and fastened their paces, while Natsume and Ruka strolled along slowly. Actually, he wanted to reach the cafe fast, poor Ruka, but he doesn't want Natsume to notice anything out of place.

* * *

A few moments later. In the cafe where everyone was confortably seated.

A waiter went up to their table to take their orders.

"What would you like to order, dear customers?" Mikan was chatting with a non-responsive Hotaru. The waiter had noticed that and smiled, but he still asked the question politely while handing a menu to each of them and waiting patiently while they looked through it and choose. Mikan had decided what she wanted, so she ordered first.

"Excuse me. I want a strawberry shortcake, an oreo cheesecake, a chocolate muffin, a mango pudding, one serving of green tea ice cream, and a home-brewed milk tea with extra pearl." Mikan finished her order. The waiter chuckled lightly. Mikan flipped the menu close before looking up.

"You're still the same as ever, Mimi." A look of shock/surpise and recognition passed on her face for a moment and then it was gone.

"A-Aki... Akira?"

* * *

**Author's notes : **HIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, everyone!~ Hope you guys enjoyed/enjoy your Valentine's day~ GMT +8 here, today I received sweets :P Well, from some of my girlfriends lol. And my chem teacher also gave the whole class sweets ._. Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! I really apologize for not updating for sho long T.T I'm offlining soon after uploading this lol. I have sch tmr ._. Bye bye~ I will try to update soon... Hopefully. Maybe by White Valentine's. Which is next month, 14th March. -should be, OTL- . Bye for now~

This time, it's still quite a short chapter, I apologize -too-. But this year is a more busy year for me, yea... And haha, I started typing this on Saturday and only finished it now, when it's only so short ._. That's because I only typed halfway on Sat, and continued it today ._. :P Sigh...


End file.
